Semiconductor chips include a chip identifier that uniquely identifies the chip (e.g., a serial number) and a version identifier (sometimes called “IDCODE”) that is common to all chips in a family. The chip identifier and version identifier are stored in designated registers so that the chip identifier and version identifier may be read to identify the chip.